When the battle game is lost and won
by celesticalhuntress
Summary: Marinette and Chloe win the game. Lila and Adrien lost the game. Ladybug and Queen bee wins the battle. Hawkmoth and Chat Noir lost the battle. Warning: OOC Marinette
1. Win

**When the battle/ game is lost and won**

**Summary: Marinette and Chloe win the game. Lila and Adrien lost the game. Ladybug and Queen bee wins the battle. Hawkmoth and Chat Noir lost the battle. **

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. **

Marinette and Chloe have always been best friends. They have been friends since pre-school, when they realize each other's penchant and love for manipulation. Chloe use her father's political power, while Marinette use her sweetness and kindness. But they realize that they both love to see the stupid adults and other children in the class dance to their tune. The only ones who know about their manipulation were their parents, the reason for their thirst and love for manipulation. Andre Bourgeois manipulate people in politics. Audrey Bourgeois did the same thing in fashion. Marinette's parents had "retired" from doing it on people and were happy manipulating ingredients to make pastries. The two girls through were still enjoying the game. They decide as they grow older to play the game on a larger scale. They staged a big fight and become enemies.

Chloe become Marinette's bully. Marinette build up her reputation as a weak girl who can't fight. It was hard at first, but adults only see what they want them to see. Their classmates were such cowards. One threat of Andre Bourgeois and they were easily abandoned Marinette. The teachers didn't even bother to check whether or not Andre Bourgeois couldn't remove them. Their game was fun for four years. Chloe didn't bully Marinette as much as rumors said. Sabrina was just so easy to manipulate, doing more than Chloe instruct to in an attempt to please her. Marinette didn't say much about what Chloe did to her, allowing the students to assume Chloe did worse to her.

The game was becoming boring. Ms. Bustier and their classmates were so predictable now. So, Chloe convinced Adrien to join the school, so they can pretend to fight over him. Please like either of them would ever be attract to such a child and doormat. The two laugh their heads off in Chloe's room at the thought. Alya was unexpected but pleasant surprise. The two friends had fun deciding what they should do with her. In the end, they decided she would be Marinette's ticket to becoming more confident _or her true self_.

The next two years were fun again. Chloe slowly _improve _herself. Marinette pretended to grow more confident and to be a stuttering mess around Adrien. The most fun was manipulating their classmates to ensure the two of them never actually have to go out with Adrien. Then, as the game was becoming boring again, Lila return. Ah, Lila. She fancied herself as a master manipulator. With her obvious lies, how could she ever manipulate? They really wonder just how stupid her previous schools and her mother were. The only reason Chloe had got away with everything was because of her father and the school's stupidity. Their parents know about their manipulations. As long as they don't cause any harm (physical or mental) to anyone who don't deserve it, then it was fine. A few small hints after her first day back to their school and the other classes look at Lila as nothing but a braggart and storyteller. Through for some bizarre reason, their classmates and teacher seem to believe it. They will need to play something more advanced to keep their skills sharp. As their classmates started to isolate the two friends, they got it. Revenge: Using their manipulations to create harm. Marinette had already told her parents about the class and got their permission. Chloe had done so too.

As they sit in the back, their classmates fawn over Lila, Marinette whispers so only Chloe can hear, looking down on her sketchbook "The game has grown old. Should we play a new one?"

Playing on her phone, Chloe said in a similar volume "Indeed. All fields and players this time. No tactics are banned."

"This game will have a secret level," Marinette show Chloe her sketchbook. Chloe's eyes widen. The bee miraculous and a crossed-out black cat. Looking into her friend's cold eyes, she gives an almost invisible nod. Chat Noir was to be destroyed. It was long past time for the way he has been acting. Two pairs of ice blue eyes look down at the classroom. The game has begun, and they will be the winners.

**Alya slapped Marinette because Marinette refuse to persuade the student council to change their plans for a school outing, just because Lila couldn't make it.**

Marinette called Marlene Cesaire asking if she can tell Alya she can't babysit that night. When Marlene ask her to explain, Marinette said she heard that Alya and Nino were going on a date that night and would need her to babysit their younger siblings. Unfortunately, she wants to finish her design for a competition. She implies that Alya told her that Marlene and Otis knew and were fine with it. When Marlene asks, "out of curiosity", how long she had been babysitting, she replies honestly with a few months. Marinette smirk when Marlene hurriedly ended the call on a pretend errand. The next day, Alya and Nino were grounded. Their allowances were also taken to pay Marinette. Marinette ended up being able to buy more materials than she expected for the design. Which was nice, since she had to cut a few key features off because she couldn't afford to make it. The taste of victory at the competition was that much sweeter.

Chloe complained within full hearing range of several classes about how she had already made plans for the dance on that date. Now it had to be change, just because one girl had an event for a charity, which didn't exist. The other classes asked her for details, and she gave it to them. Chloe smirk as Ms. Bustier's class was confronted. They stupidly admitted to it and tried to defend Lila. The entire class was glared at by the rest of the school, especially when Chloe waxed poetry about poor Marinette and how she was too busy to change everything since she had a design competition around that time. Chloe hinted that the class want the dance push to the same day as Marinette's competition because Lila said so. The seed of Lila and her class bullying Marinette had been planned.

**Kitty Section (except for Luka) replace Marinette with Lila.**

The band was booed offstage in a music competition. Luka was embarrassed and angry as hell. He told them that the songs wouldn't work. But apparently Lila know better than him, since she knew so many producers and musicians.

Marinette "happens" to be walking by when Luka spots her.

"Marinette," Luka calls.

Marinette turns and wince "Luka." She calls back.

Luka frown "You don't look so happy to see me."

"No," Marinette denies hurriedly." I am happy to see you. It is just you remind me of last night's show." She didn't even have to act or lie about that part. It was true

Luka groans. Of course. How couldn't he forgot that it was broadcast on citywide TV? "That bad?"

Marinette looks away "My dad thought it was a strangled cat. My mom thought I was watching Animal World." That was true too.

Luka buries his face in his hands. That was some of the nicer comments he had heard, compared to last night.

"At least you managed to get the message across you didn't agree with them." Marinette comforts. It was observed to anyone with eyes that Luka was the sole member who didn't think the songs were good. "Why did you play it?"

"I didn't agree with then. I told them it wouldn't work, but they insist because of this girl's advice."

"What girl?"

"Lila."

"That liar."

Luka nods. "She claims to know all these producers and musicians, but she doesn't even know the type of music they play or the location of their recording studios.

"She likes to do that, claiming she knows all these celebrities and promising you meetings with them. She also brags about her talents. Most of the school know better to believe her and pay her no attention."

Luka groans" I wish my sister and her friends would do the same thing. With the way Lila had been sitting in our practice sessions and giving "advice", Kitty Section was doomed if this continues."

Marinette wince "Yeah, I want to say it's not that bad, but I would be lying." She knew from working with Jagged Stone that you can't afford any mishaps in the beginning and build up a solid reputation. That was why she want to do this. She like Luka and he doesn't deserve to be dragged down by Kitty Section. This way she can help him and destroy her classmates' future. Two birds with one stone.

"What am I going to do?"

"Go solo? I heard the customers at the bakery. They said that you may be the only one with good taste and sympathize with you."

"I can't. It's my sister."

"I know. But honestly with the way the class have been hanging on to Lila's every word, I felt it's better to just cut my losses. Maybe you should do the same. Well, one final piece of advice, Jagged Stone told me about a competition for solo performers and bands. You can sign up for both if you want." She shows him the poster on her phone. "I just want to let you know that I think you have a real talent and I want you to develop it." She turns to leave.

Luka frowns at her disappearing back. Marinette's song today was slightly darker in tone. It wasn't directed towards him. She genuinely wanted to help him. Was she targeting the rest of the band and if so why? She didn't seem to want to do anything harmful to them. Maybe this Lila girl had something to do with it. He should ask the other classes, since as much as it stings him, he can't trust his sister on this.

Chloe's response on TV when ask about Kitty Section was "I am trying to be a better person. So, I won't said what I think on their _music._" That said everything.

A few months later, the competition Marinette recommended occurred. Kitty Section was performing. Unknown to the others, Luka had also signed up as a solo performer. A decision he made after a lot of thinking, angst and one too many bad songs and practice sessions. His mother had supported him when he was worrying about Jukela's reaction. She agrees that it was better for him to separate before it was too late for him to salvage what was left of his reputation. Apparently, she couldn't take the _music_ either and know how much it was affecting him and his plans for the future.

After Kitty Section's disastrous performance, (Luka want nothing more to dig a hole and bury himself in it. The judges' winces and hands over their hands were bad enough. The fact the audience were silent and place earplugs in their ears when they were announced just drive it in how much the band's reputation had fall.) Luka declare he was leaving the band. He had it. The band's reputation was in gutters. He barely managed to salvage his own by showing his disagreement with the rest of the band. He walked off, despite their protests, feeling freer than he had in months. He changed into the outfit Marinette had made for him and review his songs one last time. He didn't win the solo performance, but he did place in the Top 5. The rumors of his severed ties with Kitty Section had already spread and he confirmed them.

**Jukela and Rose tripped Chloe, causing her belongings to fall. They then crush them.**

Marinette took a video and sent it to Prince Ali, along with her concerns about Rose. She also enclosed a few videos of Rose carrying Lila's books and bags after Lila made claims of ill health. Prince Ali sent Rose a message saying he disapprove of her behavior and her gullibility. Rose had sent a message back pleading explaining about what Chloe had done and questioning why he would take offense to her helping Lila, someone who had done so much work for him. Prince Ali send back a message stating he never meet Lila and to never contact him again. Marinette took great joy in Rose's tears. No one hurts Chloe and gets away with it. Not on her watch.

Marinette made the outfits for Luka's performances. Jukela disapproves when she found out. She confronts Marinette at the courtyard.

"Marinette, I don't approve of you making Luka's clothes." Jukela state loudly. A crowd gathers.

"Perfect," Marinette thought as she defends herself "I was just helping out a friend, (because that was what Luka was to her. She had already told Luka that she wasn't ready for a relationship. She wants to focus on her work first. He understands. After all, he had to rebuild his reputation too.) "Shouldn't you be happy that I am helping Luka with his costume? I know my work was better than what the other performers wear and makes Luka more memorable. If you are worried about the cost, then don't. I only charges Luka for half the materials. I am getting paid in exposure."

Jukela scream "You are driving a wedge between me and Luka."

Marinette glance at her unimpressed "No, I think you did that when you didn't listen to him about the _music_ you play." The crowd agrees. Everyone knew Luka had spilt off because he didn't support the _music_ Kitty Section play. And really who can blame him? "Don't blame me for the sibling issues you cause." With that she walks off. The crowd glance with disapproval at Jukela. Really, blaming someone who had nothing to do with the situation. The rumors that Ms. Bustier's class was bullying her just gain more credulity.

**Alix and Kim shove Marinette into the lockers.**

Marinette walked to the gym holding her shoulder. The coach asks her what happen. Marinette told the truth. Alix and Kim were sent to the principal office. The security footage was checked and both of them were suspended from their teams and receive detention due to amount of damage they cause Marinette.

Chloe goad them into doing a stunt which end with them breaking their legs when their suspension was almost over. Even she was surprised at their idiocy. How did they think bungee-jumping from a building was a good idea? Apparently, all she had to do was said to Marinette in their hearing range "I heard from "insert famous athlete here" when he was staying daddy's hotel that he trained by buggee-jumping when he was in school." They tried to do the same thing but ended up falling when the rope unraveled. At least they only had to fall one story.

**Max tries to hack into their computers to destroy their work.**

The two friends provide proof of it to the authorities. Max was suspended. They save all their work on flash drives, so nothing was lost. They also planted a trap on their computers, which consist of having viruses on their computers, which download onto Max's and destroy all of Max's work. The viruses were designed to disappear without a trace, so no teacher believe Max when he said all of his work was delayed by it.

**The class deicide not to invite them to outings.**

They weren't invited to Chloe's birthday party. The rest of the school was. There were famous celebrities invited to perform. Everyone had a wonderful time and were chatting about it and how Chloe was improving on Monday. Ms. Bustier's class was furious that they weren't invited. Chloe pointed out she had invited everyone on the morning announcements. It wasn't her fault if they didn't hear her. Everyone else had. It had nothing to do with the fact that Marinette was in the room with her (to ensure she doesn't say anything insulting. aAter all, Chloe still had her moments) and "accidentally" turn off the speaker in Ms. Bustier's room, when Chloe was announcing her party. The other classes thought Ms. Bustier's class were angry they decide not to come and so didn't get to meet the celebrities. They want to blame it on anyone but themselves.

**Lila tries to get Marinette expelled.**

Lila frames for Marinette for stealing the test answers. Chloe calls her father and cries about how Ms. Bustier was accusing her friend without solid proof. Mr. Damocles reviewed the security footage and discover Lila putting the test answers in Marinette's backpack. He screams at Lila for it in front of the class and shows the video too. Ms. Bustier also come under fire for not investigating. Lila, Marinette, and Chloe (at Marinette's insistence and tears) went to his office. Lila claims Marinette push her down the stairs. Mr. Damocles was angry at Marinette and told her that she would be expe;;ed. Chloe deadpanned that Lila was faking it and want revenge on Marinette for exposing her. The proof is in the security footage. Mr. Damocles access the footage on his phone and saw Chloe was right. Lila was doomed. The cherry on the top was the necklace in Marinette's locker.

Lila cries "that was my grandmother's necklace."

Chloe deadpans "So your grandmother is younger than Gabriel Agreste."

"What?" Lila's tears stop.

Marinette took the necklace out and show Mr. Damocles the Gabriel brand on it. Mr. Damocles' face redden in anger. What was wrong with this Lila girl? In all his years he had never seen anyone as vicious as her (Marinette and Chloe don't know why they suddenly feel the urge to laugh.)

"It was part of his collection 3 years ago," Marinette show him a picture on her photo. Mr. Damocles can clearly see the picture and necklace were a match. "Come to think off, Chloe isn't this yours? I remember you showing it to me when you got it." That was the polite way of saying it. Chloe had gloated in front of her. A common "bullying" tactic for Chloe was flaunting her expensive designer clothes and jewelry. After school the two would chat about the clothes and how Marinette would improve them or what inspiration she got from them.

Chloe quickly caught on "Oh yes. I accidentally bought to school today, but I can't be seen with something so several seasons ago. So, I put in your locker. You really should get a new lock on it. Anyone can get in" She glances pointily at , who sweats. He knows now that Lila had most likely planted it in Marinette's locker. "You can have it if you want." She adds.

Marinette smile "thanks Chloe." She places it in her bag.

In the office, Marinette's parents arrive. Marinette ran to them crying, "Mr. Damocles and Ms. Bustier tried to expel me without evidence."

Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng freezes. What? Did their daughter get caught, when she was getting revenge?

Chloe explains "The test answer for a test went missing **after **the test. Ms. Bustier accuse Marinette of taking it because of an anonymous note. I had to call my father to get Mr. Damocles to review the security footage. Then, Lila accuse Marinette of pushing her down the stairs. Despite the fact, she had **no injuries** Mr. Damocles still threated Marinette with suspension. I had to remind him of what happen with test answers and to check the security footage **again**. Then there was the necklace in Marinette's **unlocked** locker. It was mine, but Lila claim it was hers and tries to frame Marinette for stealing it."

The Dupain-Chengs glance at Mr. Damocles, who shrink in his seat. Chloe pull up the security footage on his computer and show it to them. The two parents darken as they watched. They glare at Mr. Damocles.

"What is this!?" Tom thundered. "You just accept one girl's words as truth and didn't bother to investigate."

"I…" Mr. Damocles tries to explain.

"Our daughter is one of your highest-ranked students. If nothing else, her perfect record should at least give her the benefit of the doubt. Even if she wasn't, she is still entitled to a proper investigation," Sabine screams.

Mr. Damocles wince, both at the parents' loud voice and fury.

"Since it is too hard for you to give our daughter her rights, we'll be pulling Marinette out and transferring her to another school who can actually do their job," Tom punches his fist on Mr. Damocles' table, shaking it. He stands and escorts his family out.

Sabine throws over her shoulder, "And we'll be listing "negligence by College Dupont" as the reason for it."

"I'll get you copies of these videos for proof," Chloe chime in.

The Dupain-Cheng family smiles at her. "Thank you, dear. Wouldn't you like to come to the bakery with us? I don't imagine your father would approve of you staying in a school that can't protect you properly." Sabine said.

"Sure, I'll call him and tell him. He won't mind," Chloe walk out. The last thing Mr. Damocles heard was her asking "do you have any new low-fat pastries?"

Mr. Damocles collapses. When it rains, it pours. As if losing one of their top and most promising students wasn't bad enough, the fact that the mayor's daughter transfer is sure to draw attention and not in a good way. Normally he would have been happy to see Chloe left, but not like this.

"Wow, no wonder Marinette is so rude if her parents are like that," Lila's voice got his attention. He growls. As soon as her mother arrive, he was going to find every possible way to get her out of his school.

That night at a gala Chloe show Lila's interviews to the Italian ambassador and all of the guests. She states that Lila's mom can't be trusted if she spends her country's money meeting celebrities instead of working. She also shows them the videos of Lila trying to frame Marinette. Needless to say, the ambassador wasn't amused and question Lila's mother right there at the party in front of the guests and TV cameras. Lila's mother defends herself stating she only found out today and had already ground her daughter for trying to frame a classmate and for lying to her about the school closing for months. Lila had already been expelled for both and was going to be sent back to Italy to her grandparents soon. But she would never get the chance, because Ladybug would get footage of Lila trying to take an akuma butterfly at her house that night and send it to the police. Lila's diplomatic immunity was waived, and she was sent to jail outside of Paris. Her mother left Paris in disgrace. Italy had to make a lot of concessions to France to make up for it.

The next day, the two girls went shopping, giddy with happiness. It worked out better than expected. Lila was in jail. Their entire class were reeling and filling Marinette's phone with apologies. Alya, in particular, was trying to get to them. The Ladyblog was now consisted a tabloid and being sued by the various celebrities that Lila claim to know for slander and defamation. Who cares? This was what happen when you harm them.

**Adrien tries to make Marinette feel guilty about getting Lila expelled and get them to return to school.**

Adrien was angry. Marinette had ignored his advice and exposed Lila getting her expelled. She and Chloe had left then, not caring about the mess they left behind. The school was now under investigation. His father was thinking about pulling him out and homeschooling him again. The class were in a wreck without Marinette organizing events and helping them. The other classes glared at him and his friends every time they see them. They were banned in all but name from any school activity, including clubs and the dance that was coming up. He had to fix this. It shouldn't be too hard. Marinette was so sweet; she would understand and come back. Chloe was his childhood friend; he knows how to get her to return.

He walks into the bakery, to see Chloe working the cash register. Marinette was restocking the shelves and wrapping orders. He walks to the front, not caring he was cutting. "Chloe, I need to talk to you and Marinette."

Chloe didn't even hesitate before she told him "get in the back of the line."

"What?" Adrien asks startled.

"You are cutting. It was this lady's turn next." She nods at the lady between him, dressed in a smart business suit.

"I really need to talk to you" He repeats.

"And I need to take orders, before customers are late," Chloe said, looking the line, especially at the businesswoman who was checking her watch.

"I am your friend. Surely you can make an exception for me," Adrien insist.

"Sorry, but it's not my business so I can't give special privileges. Madam, please step around this rude boy, "The businesswoman step around Adrien with a glare and ordered. She raises her eyebrow in a threating manner and point towards the door when Adrien tries to cut in front of her "Back of the line." Adrien sink back. He looks to Chloe and Marinette for help. Chloe was calculating the cost. Marinette was wrapping up the order. He slinks to back of the line, looking like the coward he is (Marinette and Chloe thought. They share a smile.)

When it was his turn, he was almost bursting with anger. How could they throw him to the back like this! He was their friend! They should have welcome him with smiles and offers of free pastries. (If only they know, he was always just one of their more interesting pawns.) "How could you do that to Lila!?" He shouts at Chloe.

She merely raises an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"How you humiliate her in front of everyone and got her expelled!?"

Marinette roll her eyes at him. He was really excelling their expectations and not in a good way. "We didn't. Her mother exposes her when she was trying to save herself from being fired. She got herself expelled when she played hooky for months and tried to frame me."

"But still, you didn't have to be so mean about it!"

Chloe crosses her arms "Mean? I just told daddy to have them do a proper investigation. It is not my fault Lila decide to try and harm Marinette. I just was protecting her like a good friend should, something you are not."

"I am a good friend," He protests. How could they accuse of him of being a bad friend! He always tries to keep everyone happy, keep the peace.

Marinette didn't agree "You told me to not tell everyone about her lies, because she may get akumatized. What about your friends when they found out all of her promises were lies? Did their friends' feelings not matter? You also told me that her lies weren't hurting anyone. But how many people have been akumatized because of her?

Adrien couldn't say anything, even if he wanted too. Not only was it true, but everyone was glaring at him. He decides to focus on his original purpose in coming here.

"You have to fix this," He said.

"What?" Marinette asks, tired of him already. These months of not having to deal with him had make her forget how tiring it was to deal with a delusional brat.

"Everything is a mess at school. The school is under investigation. My father is thinking about pulling him out and homeschooling him again. The class is a mess without you organizing events and helping them. The other classes shunned us. We are banned in all but name from any school activity, including clubs and the dance that was coming up."

"Sounds like your problem." Chloe states "Not ours."

"They are your friends. How could you not help them?" Adrien scream in their faces.

Marinette hand Chloe a napkin and take one for herself. She wipes the spit off her face. "First, they are not my friends. Real friends wouldn't slap or punch me for trying to tell the truth. They would make time for me. They wouldn't brush my feelings off, just for some amazing stories. Second, this mess is their own making. They were bullies to the other classes because of Lila's lies. Third, you are going to be adults in a year or less. It's time you learn how to take care yourselves. Now buy something or leave."

"Don't you know who I am?! I am the son of Gabriel Agreste, the top fashion designer in all of France. I could ruin your future career in an instant for talking to me like that," Adrien snap, finally getting tired of this. Silence reign in the bakery. Adrien Agreste, the sunshine boy had just threatened to ruin an upcoming designer's career. Adrien's eyes widen as he realizes what he had just said. "I..."

Chloe's laughter break the silence "See, Marinette. I told you he like to use his father to get his ways. People normally just don't see it because he is homeschooled, and he acts so sweet"

"I will say." Marinette pin Adrien with a steely look. "Your father doesn't scare me. His reputation and company have been declining in the recent years."

"Besides, my mother already promises to take her to New York with me, after we graduated next year. Now leave," Chloe states.

"No. I am not leaving until you two agree to return to school," Adrien states, pouting.

Marinette give her an unimpressed look and said to the impatient and angry customers "I will give everyone a pastry on the house if you will get him out of here." Everyone turns to Adrien, anger and hunger in their eyes. Adrien ran out.

Marinette get back to work. Nadja was coming by soon to drop off Manon. She would appreciate the scoop. Sure, enough the next day the headline "Gabriel Agreste's son threatens upcoming designer MDC's career" was all over the news.

Nadja said on the news" as you have just seen, Adrien Agreste, son of famous designer Gabriel Agreste just threaten to ruin Marinette Dupain-Cheng, an upcoming fashion designer's career. We have reports from eyewitness who states that Adrien was upset that Lila Rossi, a known accomplice to Hawkmoth, was exposed and expelled. Ms. Rossi have already been proven to have spread rumors about her schoolmates and bully them in order to make them venerable to akumatization. Ms. Dupain-Cheng was revealed to have been one of her targets. Ms. Rossi try to get her expelled by framing her for stealing and bullying. Ms. Dupain-Cheng was fortunate that her friend, Chloe Bourgeois, push for a proper investigation. However, her parents pull her out of the school due to the fact that the faculty didn't even bother to do a proper investigation before threatening to expel her." Videos of the events play. "Due to these events, Mayor Bourgeois also pulls his daughter out and called for an investigation of the school. So far all of the troubles seem to originate from Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Ms. Bourgeois former class, a class that Adrien Agreste is currently part of. This class is also known for its high rates in akumatization. Does the fact that Adrien Agreste is part of this class and defending Hawkmoth's accomplice meant something? What about the fact that he threatens one of the most promising designers with the death of her career? Where did he learn this behavior? Didn't Gabriel Agreste perhaps taught to him through example by ending possible competitors before they can challenge him? There are rumors from his early years about competitors who mysteriously disappears, had their designs stole or work destroyed." Marinette click the remote turning the TV off. Nadja was one of her favorite people. She was an actual journalist and if she or Chloe present actual proof, and if it was a good scoop, Nadja would post it. Marinette smirk. Nadja would be the perfect person to help them destroy Chat Noir. It would also help her career. Two birds with one stone.

**Chat Noir focus more on flirting in the battle and get hits by the akuma.**

Ladybug wasn't amused as she watched Chat Noir moves slower than a snail. The akuma, Break-Neck Speed, was a runner whose coach was furious at him for being so slow. His power allows him to make people move very slowly. Ladybug sighs and flicks open her yoyo, calling Chloe. She had managed to persuade Master Fu to let her choose another permanent Holder. With the way Chat Noir have been getting more reckless, and arriving later and later, she told him she couldn't fight and defend the civilians at the same time and want to choose another offensive fighter. He agrees and let her take the Bee Miraculous.

"Queen Bee, how soon can you get here?" She said.

"I am already here," A voice above her call.

Ladybug look up and see Queen Bee on top of a building. In a flash, she was beside her. "I was nearby and transform as soon as I see Chat Noir dive in front of you. Now what is the plan? Should I just use Venom on his legs, and you break the akumatized object?"

"Yes. Let's go" The two dives into battle. The plan works out easily and she didn't even have to use Lucky Charm. After comforting the victim, they turn to face the cameras.

"Ladybug, why is Queen Bee here?" Nadja asks.

Ladybug smiles "I have decided that Queen Bee would a permanent Holder until we defeat Hawkmoth. So, you will be seeing her a lot."

"WHAT!?" Chat Noir pushes his way to the front. "How could you make such an important decision without telling me first, my lady?" He whines.

"You are the very reason she had to make it!" Chloe snaps. She had it with him putting her friend in danger (or more danger in akuma battles) and trying to force her to date him. All of her anger pours out. "You are always getting hit by akumas and take out of battles, leaving Ladybug to fight on her own! When you aren't doing that, you are late! Let's not forgot there were several times, with most recent being Whiplash, where you got in her way, when she almost had the akumatized object. Ladybug had to recharge causing the battle to drag on and putting more people at risk!" Everyone looks startled.

Chat Noir regains his wits and shouts back "How dare you! I am a true hero, unlike you who chose so many akuma attacks!"

"At least I am improving myself! I haven't caused any akumatization in months! I have been doing charity work and learning how to be nicer. Unlike you, who just seems to be causing more trouble than you are worthy in the recent months!"

Chat Noir was ready to scream back, but Ladybug shouts "ENOUGH!"

"My lady," Chat Noir turn, expecting her to agree with him.

"Chloe is right. I choose her because you are always late, getting in the way or being hit by the akuma attacks, rendering you incapable of fighting. This pattern has been going on for too long. I have talked to the Guardian and he has agreed with me. Queen Bee is staying, unless her behavior worsens."

"And believe me, it won't," Queen Bee states. "I swear on my Miraculous I would do everything I can to protect Paris to make up for my past behavior. I will also protect Ladybug to the best of my abilities, since Chat Noir is clearly incapable of that."

"I can protect Ladybug on my own," Chat Noir protest.

The two female Miraculous Holders both raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" Ladybug said, her voice full with doubts. "I am not confident in that. You are never on time and you are always getting hit by the akuma attacks within minutes."

"I was protecting you" He protests. How could she not appreciate what he has done for her!

"And how are you supposed to do when you are a bird, a fish, or moving a snail's pace? Oh, don't forget about the times you have been mind-controlled and fought me. Not to mention, don't think I don't notice you didn't say anything about protecting Paris." Chat Noir opens his mouth, but Ladybug waves him off. "Just go. You only have one-minute left before you detransform."

Chloe snicker "Let him detransform. Then, he will be exposed, and we will get a new proper Holder." Chat Noir growls but had to run off.

"Queen Bee, aren't you going to detransform too?"

"No, I have eight minutes after using Venom." The crowd mutters in awe.

"What about the other holders like Rena Rogue and Carapace? Would they become permanent too?" Nadja asks.

Ladybug smile, seeing Alya practically bursting with happiness at the thought of being coming Rena Rogue permanently. She relished the destruction of that look as she said "No they won't. In fact, those two would never get a Miraculous again. I have been monitoring their behavior and I have seen them side with Lila Rossi. Their behavior has worsened, and I no longer trust them. If I ever choose another temporary holder, it won't be them. Bug Out." She and Chloe swing off.

That night the two patrol together. The more they exercise their power, the stronger they become and the longer they can hold their transformation after they use their power. This was why Chloe could hold her transformation for eight minutes after Venom. Ladybug could hold hers for ten. Chat Noir could only hold his for 7 minutes. Of course, there was another factor in play, but Chat Noir's behavior also play a big part.

**Chat Noir throws a tantrum about Ladybug refusing to date him.**

"I am not dating you! I am not dating anyone until we find Hawkmoth and Mayura!" Ladybug scream. "Get that through your thick skull!"

"I deserve you after all I have done for you" Chat Noir scream at Ladybug.

"I never ask you to protect me! Chloe has protected me as much as you and yet she never asks me for anything! Our JOB is to protect Paris! We both accept that when we got our Miraculous! Now stop living in a fantasy world and focus on protecting Paris!"

"You are the one who needs to stop living in a fantasy world! We are soulmates! Creation and Destruction. We are made for each other!"

"No, we're not! The Guardian told me we're not soulmates!"

"What does he know? He is just an old man!"

"He is the one who give us the Miraculous! And he told me that you are the verge of losing yours because of your behavior!"

"My behavior! The only reason I am acting like this is because you can't accept your feelings for me!"

"The only feelings I have for you for the last months is hatred and disgust. You know what if you think the Miraculous meant we are soulmates then give me the ring."

"What?!" Chat Noir steps back.

"Give me the ring!" Ladybug repeat, her hand out. "You are misusing it. Chloe and I have been doing just fine on our own. We can just supplement the team with temporary holders, until we finish testing for a new permanent holder for the Cat Miraculous."

"No. It's mine," Chat Noir leap off the roof, racing over the rooftops.

Ladybug huff "Go ahead, run. That won't stop you from karma. Chloe, I know you are there. You can come out now. He's gone"

"Are you okay?" Chloe ask from where she had been recording.

"Yes, thanks for not butting. I appreciate it."

Chloe smile warily "I would have if it got physical." She slapped her top shut, making sure to save the video." It was your fight. How are the tests for the new Miraculous Holder going? Would he be joining us soon?"

"Yes," Ladybug said. "It has been decided. He is the perfect fit, like us." She and Chloe share a smile.

The next day at the bakery, Chloe show the video to Nadja and give her permission to post it as long as she gets credit for it. The headlines "Chat Noir is an abuser!" and "Will we be getting a new Chat Noir soon?" spreads through the media like wildfire. Chloe was interviewed about the situation. Many people remember the reason for her status as permanent holder, and she confirms it. Chat Noir's behavior was worsening and choosing him was a mistake. They have already chosen several candidates to be the new Holder and were almost done narrowing it down and no she doesn't know who they were or the tests.

Marinette and Chloe were called in when Master Fu finish the tests.

"Ah, welcome. As you know Charles Roi was the most promising candidate. I have tested him and discovers that not only is his abilities perfect, but like you, he is the Chosen for the Black Cat."

Marinette and Chloe squeal, through the latter would deny it. A Chosen was a soul who have wield a Miraculous multiple time through history. The soul was usually the original one that had been bonded to the Miraculous. Every time it reincarnates, its soul resonates more and more with the Miraculous, using its abilities more efficiently each time and at less cost. At some point, they become the perfect fit for the Miraculous. Marinette was Chosen for the Ladybug. Chloe was going to become the one for the Bee sometime this life or the next.

"That is wonderful! We will be able to fight so much more efficient now! But Chloe would still be on the team, right?" Marinette asks anxiously. Chloe too glance worriedly at Fu.

"Don't worry. While you may be more powerful and suited for the Miraculous, you are still younger. The increase in number would help." Marinette smiles.

"I have more good news. I have discovered a spell to locate the Butterfly Miraculous. This isn't the first time it's been lost and misused. Since it works best in the shadows and has such an unremarkable appearance, it has been one of the most elusive miraculous to find when lost. A mage crafted a spell to locate it using the butterflies. The butterflies have a connection to Hawkmoth. You just need to capture the akuma butterflies without purifying them. We will use the connection to find him."

Chloe and Marinette share a smile. The class has fall, now it was Hawkmoth's turn.

**Marinette is still a good person. She uses her manipulations to help people become better. Chloe is more grey. She won't go out of her way to hurt people unless they harm her loved ones. Their parents teach them what they can or can't do.**

**In this, Despair Bear, and Queen Wasp didn't happen. Chloe is fond of the Dupain-Cheng family. They give her the parental love her own parents didn't give her. In Malediktator, something else sets Chloe off, not Marinette. Also, Chloe was given the Bee by Marinette in Style Queen. She takes it back afterwards. Chloe also know that Marinette is Ladybug but keeps it secret and covers for her.**

**Marinette and Chloe were masters at meeting up with each other without anyone but their parents knowing. They mastered the art of disguise. Not even Sabrina knows about their friendship.**

**What happen to Ms. Bustier's class is inspired by "True friends" by IEXIST4 on archive of our own and also "Good Luck Charm gone" by Miraculous of Salt on Tumblr.**

**Adrien is a spoiled brat in this because he has always had everything hand to him by his father's money and influence. The only interaction he ever has is in modeling shoots where his father is major threat to the workers. He is sweet and kind because of his mother, but when things get tough or isn't the way he likes, the threats of Gabriel come out.**

**Gabriel Fashion has been declining because Gabriel is Hawkmoth and too busy to deal with the company. Also, he is losing touch with what is trending.**

**Omake: What if Adrien founds out the truth of what Marinette and Chloe had done**

Adrien sneaks into the Le Grand Paris. He had been banned from it at Chloe's orders. He wants to make one last attempt at convincing Chloe and Marinette to return. Mylene and Ivan broke up today. They were lucky neither of them was akumatized. This just shows how badly they need these two back. He knew this was his last chance. He overheard Tom told a customer that Marinette was going to the Paris Academy for Gifted Girls on full scholarship with Chloe next semester. That school was the highest ranked woman's college in Paris. If they go there, he known that there would be no chance of either of them wanting to return.

At the ajar door of Chloe's suite, he heard two different giggles.

"Aurore told me Marc and Nathaniel broke up because he was defending Lila and changing the comic book too much. Nathanial is banned from the art room because he destroyed several of the pottery pieces that Cole was working on" Marinette's voice said.

"Why did he do that?" Chloe's voice asks.

"Because Cole told Lila off for trying to tell him how to design his pots. Lila spread lies that he had thrown mud on her."

"Huh, gullible," the two laughs.

"I feel bad for Marc. I think I will introduce him to someone else," Marinette muses.

"I think that is everyone. Do we miss someone?" chloe said. What does she mean?"

"Let's see. Ms. Bustier is on probation for trying to get me expelled without following procedure,"

"Actually, I talked to daddy and she had her teaching license revoked, since the entire class except for you and Agreste, were akumatized."

"Nathaniel broke up with Marc. I will have to make sure that his actions are spread around a bit, hindering his future. Alya is being sued by all celebrities for defamation and slander. The Ladyblog is a tabloid"

"How did that ever happen?" Chloe asks rhetoric. The two girls laugh evilly.

Adrien shrivels. Do those two do it?

"Whatever do you mean? I am sure it's just a coincidence that the videos she posted on it was send to every celebrity that Lila told stories about."

'Right, I am sure those celebrities didn't ask you for commissions."

"Of course not. Just like some of them didn't stayed in Le Grand Paris before."

Adrien growl, anger growing in him.

"Sabrina?" Marinette asks.

"She become Lila's lackey. I send in photos to the teachers showing her doing Lila's homework. Her father grounded her. Also, the investigation placed the blame for bullying you in the past on her. Kim and Alix are recovering from broking their legs."

"They lost their spots on the sport teams. I felt so sorry for their teammates, since they can't compete without them. "Marinette sigh sadly.

"Right, which was why you persuade Heather and Ajax to join their places."

"Well, we win, didn't we? Besides the teams like them better" Marinette said, a grin can be heard in her voice.

Adrien clench his fists. Kim and Alix were devastated to find they have been replaced. Kim, especially since Ondine started dating Ajax when they won the last swim meet.

"Nino?" Chloe asks. "I prevent him from getting any new gigs."

"I told his parents about him dumping Chris on me to go on dates with Alya. He is grounded and not allowed to do any new projects that isn't related to school. His allowance is now being used to pay me back. Juleka is on bad terms with Luka and Kitty Section is broken up. That reminds me, I need to bring Luka with me to see Jagged Stone next time I see him. Jagged mentions he is interested in taking Luka with him on a tour and if Luka does well, an apprentice. Ivan and Mylene broke up. Good they deserve it after "accidentally" spilling coffee on my new dress. Their mothers made them repay me for it. So how did you do that?"

"A little rumor here and there about Ivan with a beautiful girl, Mylene hating Kitty Section music and the gift Ivan got her. And voilà they are apart." The two giggles again.

"Max was suspended, and his GPA is down. Prince Ali broke up his friendship with Rose. Adrien's reputation is destroyed. And Lila is expelled and in jail," Marinette said with a cruel smile on her face.

"What did you do with the necklace she tried to frame you with?

"Donate it. I didn't want it."

"It has been fun toying with them. But it's going to be nice to focus on our studies in the Paris Academy for Gifted Girls."

"It is going to be a fresh start. I hope we can make true friends"

The door slam open, revealing a red-face Adrien "HOW COULD YOU!?"

Chloe raise an eyebrow "How could we what?"

"Destroyed the lives of everyone in the class! They are your FRIENDS!"

Marinette snort, looking up from the class photo she had been drawing on. Everyone, but her and Chloe had been X out. "They are not my friends. They have never been. They were always too much of a coward to stand up to Chloe, when she bullies me."

"But that's…"

Chloe rolls her eyes "We have been best friends since kindergarten. The bully was just an act which they fall for. A nice side-effect is we see their true characters."

"They play our game and lost," Marinette said dismissively at Adrien.

"These morons got what they deserved. So, what if their lives are destroyed?"

"That is low even for you" Adrien points at Chloe.

Marinette glare "Low? You have no idea how low we can get. Now, get out or else?"

"Else what?"

"Or else I will have you arrested for trespassing. Your father won't like bailing you out of jail" Chloe drawl.

Adrien growls, but know he was at a disadvantage. He stomps off but throw over his shoulder "You'll regret this. I will tell everyone what you did."

"No one will believe you," Marinette yells back. "He doesn't have a voice recorder, right?" She turns to Chloe at the thought.

Chloe pulls up security footage "Nope. He doesn't have any bags and he can't hide one in the clothes he is wearing. Let's keep an eye on him through."

That prove to be a good idea. It was fun watching Adrien made a fool of himself in front of people. Everyone look at him as through he was insane, when he told them Marinette and Chloe were childhood friends. The fact that sweet Marinette destroy her classmates' lives just make them assure he want revenge on her. Chloe was too flashy for the kind of stealthy manipulation he was telling them about. Adrien's reputation was now completely ruined in school.


	2. Lost

** Lost**

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

**Inspired by new chat au by gale-of-nomads on Tumble (until the part of akumazation)**

Adrien was tired of everything. Of the chaos in the classroom. Of the other classes' hatred and isolation. Of being criticized for his behavior as Chat Noir. Of being called inferior to Chloe. Of Ladybug's rejection. Of not knowing Ladybug's identity when it was clear she and Chloe know each other's.

The next time he saw them, after an akuma battle which he didn't participate (Why can't Ladybug see she only need him!?), Queen Bee snark "Finally here? But wouldn't you look at that, the akuma is already defeated." The surrounding crowd glare at him or snicker at Chloe's comment. "Why don't you stay wherever you were hiding instead of coming here?"

"I want to talk to the Guardian," he firmly state to Ladybug. His tone make it clear he won't take no for an answer. He was all ready to argue until he got his way.

"Finally," Ladybug said with a roll of her eyes.

"Huh?"

"He has been trying to contact you for days. The messages should be in your baton," Ladybug drawl. Then she and Queen Bee left over the roofs. Chat Noir growl and left before the reporters could ask him more mean questions. It wasn't his fault, damn it! What he didn't heard was Queen Bee saying, "it's be the end of Chat Noir." She laughs while Ladybug smile.

That night, Adrien complain about everything that was wrong to Master Fu. "And why does she get to hand out the Miraculous and choose new holders?" He ends complaining.

Master Fu merely said "Ladybug is to be the next Guardian. This is her training."

"What!? Why!?"

"Because she has earned it with her abilities."

"What about me?" Doesn't he deserve it too? After all he put in as much work as Ladybug.

"Your compatibility with the Cat miraculous and recent behavior have made you less than ideal. To put it bluntly, Ladybug does the burden of the work and so she is rewarded for it with more knowledge. You ae complaining about not knowing anything when you have not earned the right to it. I had expected better of you."

Adrien's face darkens "Then, you can do better without me." He takes the ring and all but throws it at Fu.

Three days later, a student was akumatized because of Ms. Bustier's class again. Adrien feel vindicated when Ladybug and Chloe struggle. They did need him! The feeling was passing when a black blur saves them. The new Black Cat had wrist gauntlet and leg guards. His chest was covered in a hard material that was also layered like armor. All in all, he looks like a modern knight. After he save the two female Holders, he asks Ladybug for a plan. He follows her directions perfectly, ending the battle within a matter of minutes. None of the Holders even needed to use their special move.

Nadja hurriedly raise a microphone to the Black Cat Holder. It was obvious he wasn't Chat Noir since he had black hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" She asks.

"I am Feline Knight, the new Black Cat Holder. I will be protecting Paris alongside Ladybug and Queen Bee from now on."

Ladybug cut in citing class was about to begin. She made the arrangements (after consulting with Queen Bee and Feline Knight about when they will be available) for an in-depth interview on Nadja's show in a week.

Adrien watch the interview. Everyone loves the new Black Cat. In the days before the interview there have been three more attacks. Feline Knight have been just as efficient as in his first fight. When he helps people, he was polite and friendly, but always serious about his task. He only jokes after the battle is over and if he isn't in danger of detransforming. The first part of the interview was all about Feline Knight's battles and how well he did. No one ever mentions him! It was like he never existed.

Nadja comments "I must say you are a much more focused person than Chat Noir ever was."

Feline Knight smiles charmingly "My parents raise me to put work before fun. When that work involves human lives, of course I will be focused."

Queen Bee laughs "Well said. You got your priories right, unlike a certain Allay Cat."

Feline Knight frowns "I hope to erase the legacy that Chat Noir have left behind. He is a disgrace to not only heroes, but all men."

Ladybug pats him on the shoulder "Don't worry. You are doing a great job." She assures him.

"Of course, he is. After all, he is the Chosen for the Black Cat miraculous like you are for the Ladybug. Unlike Chat Noir, who was just the best choice at the time." Chloe states

Nadja said "what does Queen Bee mean by that?"

Ladybug answers "At the time Hawkmoth appears, the person who give us our Miraculous rush to find Holders to fight him. Unfortunately, since Feline Knight wasn't here at the time"

"I only recently moved to Paris a few months ago" Feline Knight cut in.

"He gives it to Chat Noir, who was the best choice. That was why he didn't take it back even with Chat Noir's behavior. The Miraculous needs a holder to be on. It is similar to why how you put a computer on sleep instead of shutting it down. It would take a while to "reboot" and we don't want to risk the loss of power with Hawkmoth growing stronger."

Nadja nod in understanding "What does Queen Bee mean by "Chosen?"

Queen Bee explains "It has to do with reincarnation. Every time a soul is reborn and uses the Miraculous, they adapt to it. After a certain amount of time, their souls synched perfectly with the Miraculous, enabling them to use the power with ease. That is when they are "Chosen." Ladybug and Feline Knight are the Chosen for their Miraculous. I will become the Chosen for the Bee sometimes in this life or in my next."

Nadja blinks "That was a fascinating piece of magic lore. So, the more a soul use a Miraculous the better suited they are?"

Queen Bee nodded.

"Is that also the reason behind the costume changes? Your powers upgraded your suits?" After Feline Knight's first appearance, Ladybug and Queen Bee have joined the battles in new more elaborate costumes.

Queen Bee was now wearing a black and yellow elaborate top over black and yellow leggings and boots. She looks like a warrior queen, especially since her comb forms an armored headband which almost looks like a crown. Ladybug was now wearing a red hooded jacket with black sections on the front. She had wings which she can use to glide making her look she was wearing a cloak when she had them folded against her back.

"Yes. But that isn't the only reason. Chat Noir was right about one thing. Creation and Destruction does go together. We must always be in balance. His actions cause the balance to skew. As a result, my abilities were hindered. With Feline Knight, the balance was restored. It is also to symbolize a change for the better."

"Why are you capturing the butterflies instead of purifying them?"

Ladybug smile "The butterflies have a connection to Hawkmoth. We are trying to reverse engineer the connection to find him. So far we narrow down an area where he is."

The audience brim with excitement.

"I know that you don't like to talk about your private life. But would you and Feline Knight be dating after you get to know each other better?"

Ladybug grimace "Sadly after Chat Noir's behavior, I am just turned off dating anyone."

Nadja grimace in sympathy "I understand."

"That mangy cat really did a number on us. Honestly if I ever found out his identity, I would press charges of harassment against him," Chloe states.

The interview finish with Chloe saying "I am a queen. You are a lady and he's a knight. We are a fairytale. A Black cat has no place with us unless it's with an evil witch."

"Or Hawkmoth," Feline Knight comment.

The next day everyone in school was praising Feline Knight and talking about how awful Chat Noir was. Adrien could feel his anger building. What really break his heart and control was on Marc's birthday a few days after the interview. Marinette had come into the school courtyard and given him a handmade present. Everyone crowds around them as Marc unwrap it to reveal four dolls. One was a Queen Bee doll wearing a gown that makes it look like queen. The Ladybug doll had the costume modified into an elegant dress. Feline Knight hold a shield and sword. The last doll was of Chat Noir. Marinette had sewed X's on its eyes, and it had a bit of red thread on its mouth making it look like it was bleeding. The thing that draw everyone's eyes was the sword through its heart, an exact duplicate of the one Feline Knight hold.

"To symbolize Feline Knight destroying Chat Noir's legacy," Marinette explained. "I got the idea from Chloe's comment about them being a fairytale team." Marc hug her in thanks.

Everyone admires the dolls and rush to ask Marinette to make them ones too. Marinette set up a table and start taking commissions. Adrien rush away. Then he saw a purple butterfly coming to him. Without thinking, he grabs it.

"_Hello, Chat Blanc. I am Hawkmoth. Paris and Ladybug don't appreciate all you have done for them. I am giving you the chance to take revenge on them. All I ask in revenge is the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous." _

"_Yes." _Let's see how strong Feline Knight really was.

The next thing he know Queen Bee, Ladybug and Feline Knight was standing in front of them with frowns and disapproving looks on their faces.

Chloe sneer at him "I should have expected this of you, Adrien. Expected a call from my lawyers about harnessing Ladybug."

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Adrien stammer.

"Don't play dumb with us, Chat Blanc or should I say Chat Noir," Feline Knight sneer. He holds up the screen on his baton. On it, the battle he fought against the three Holders play. He screamed at Feline Knight for stealing his Miraculous. He attacked Ladybug for not returning his feelings. He fought Queen Bee for betraying him.

Adrien pale. If this got out, his reputation would be ruined.

"Look like the media is here." Ladybug said. "Let's go." She took off over the rooftops. Feline Knight and Queen Bee follow.

The reporters swarm him asking questions. They also throw insults at him. He ran back to school. But there was an even larger crowd waiting for him. They throw insults and things at him. Gorilla took him home. There his father lectured him about his behavior and what a disgrace he was. He was then grounded. He sulked in his room.

To make it worse late that night, the police swarm his house. Apparently that butterfly was the last one they needed to found Hawkmoth's precise location. Ryujin have been watching his house for a while now and seeing an akuma butterfly fly from it. She tracked its location and found his father transformed. She had recorded him detransforming, before sending it to the others. The Miraculous team wait for Gabriel to go to sleep. Then, in the middle of the night, they steal his miraculous, the Peacock Miraculous, and the Miraculous grimoire back. Then they call the police and show them the video. His father and Nathalie were arrested. He was also arrested on charges of harassment and aiding in terrorism. Chloe had apparently persuaded her father to look at the school's security footage and the video of him taking the akuma was sent to the police. He was sent to 20 years in jail with chance for patrol in 10 years. His father and Nathalie were sentenced to jail for life.

A few days in his jail cell, a guard slips him a newspaper. He was surprised because he wasn't allowed news of the outside world. Then he saw the headline "Miraculous Holders leaving Paris." Nadja had another interview with the Miraculous Holders. She had asked why there wasn't a final battle like most had expected (We thought Paris would appreciate not having to go through another akuma attack.) She had asked about their plans for their future. Apparently, all of them were planning on leaving Paris to pursue opportunities abroad. The thing that really broke his heart was Ladybug and Feline Knight were dating each other as civilians. An anguished cry tear itself from his throat, ringing throughout the jail.

The guard smirks when he heard it and thought about what treats he could buy for his family with the money Chloe had given him in exchange for him giving Hawkmoth's son the newspaper. He would have done it without the money, but it was nice to treat his loved ones, especially with Hawkmoth gone. Perhaps some of his wife's favorite cake from the Dupain-Cheng bakery and a set of the Miraculous fairytale dolls that the bakers' daughter was selling for his son and daughter.

**After Feline Knight join Ladybug has 15 minutes and he had 10 minutes before detransforming. Queen Bee has 12 minutes.**

**Adrien feel Chloe betray him by letting Feline Knight replace him and turning her back on him as civilains. **

**Master Fu feel that was time for the Miraculous to fade back into the shadows. As the new guardian, Marinette would take the box and hide it.**

**Marinette and Charles are dating. I thought it best both to rub it to Adrien and also because this way they don't have to worry about what the other think when they rush off to fight.**


End file.
